pkmnshufflefandomcom-20200216-history
Gardevoir
Main Stages alternating left and right in each of rows 2 3 4 5 6, 3 at C1 C3 C5, 3 at D2 D4 D6 |boardlayout = |cd1 = 1 random every 2 moves, switch countdown if HP ≤ 7500 (Score ≥ 3131) |cd2 = Choose one every 2 moves: - 3x1 at A1 and 3x1 at D2 - 3x1 at A3 and 3x1 at D4 - 3x1 at A5 and 3x1 at D6 |notes = Prior to 3DS update v1.3.16 and Mobile update v1.7.4, the HP was 16875 Prior to 3DS update v1.4.6 and Mobile update v1.10.1, the HP was 11812 }} |boardlayoutv2 = |cd1 = Fill the 2x4 area at A2 with Disruption Pattern 1 after 4 moves, then switch to Countdown 2 |cd2 = Fill the 2x4 area at C2 with Disruption Pattern 2 after 3 moves, then switch to Countdown 3 |cd3 = Fill a random 4x2 area with 4 random every 2 moves |dp1 = |dp2 = |drop1 = |drop1chance = 25 |drop2 = |drop2chance = 12.5 |drop3 = |drop3chance = 6.25 }} Event Stages |boardlayoutv2 = |cd1 = Switch to Countdown 2 after 9 moves. Fill column 5 with Disruption Pattern 1 every 3 moves |cd2 = Switch to Countdown 3 after disrupting 3 times. Do these disruptions in order if Combo ≥ 2: 1) Fill board with Disruption Pattern 2 2) Fill the 6x4 area at A3 with 3 3) Fill the 6x5 area at A2 with 5 , 5 |cd3 = Switch to Countdown 2 after disrupting 1 time. Fill the 6x5 area at A2 with 5 , 5 every 2 moves |dp1 = |dp2 = |ERweeknum = 21 |ERduration = 7 |notes = }} in columns 1-3, 3 in column 5 at E2 E4 E6, 1 at C4 |queue = Many more in columns 1-3 |boardlayout = |cd1 = Switch to Countdown 2 if Moves ≤ 9, 3 at E2 E4 E6 every 3 moves |cd2 = If Combo ≥ 2, do in order, switch to Countdown 3 after disrupting 3 times: 1) Fill board with this: 2) 3 random 3) Fill 10 random tiles with 5 and 5 |cd3 = Fill 10 random tiles with 5 and 5 after 3 moves, then switch to Countdown 2 |duration = |-|02/14/17 to 02/20/17= + 5 + 5 301-700: + 4 + 4 701-1300: + 3 + 3 1301-2700: + 2 + 2 2701-5400: + + 5401-8100: + + 8101-11000: + + 11001-13000: + 13001-19000: + 19001+: already owned: Mobile: 1-2000: + 5 + 5 2001-5000: + 4 + 4 5001-10000: + 3 + 3 10001-20000: + 2 + 2 20001-40000: + + 40001-60000: + + 60001-80000: + + 80001-100000: + 100001-140000: + 140001+: already owned: }} }} in row 1 and 1 more at A6, 4 at each of bottom left and bottom right corners |boardlayout = |cd1 = Fill 6 random tiles with 3 and 3 every 3 moves, switch to countdown 2 after 2 times |cd2 = Fill the 5x2 block at E5 with this after 3 moves, then switch to countdown 3: |cd3 = If Combo ≥ 3, fill the 5x2 block at A2 or A4 with countdown 2's disruption, switch to countdown 2 after 2 times |duration = |-|06/14/16 to 06/20/16= }} in columns 1 and 6, arranged Support Pokémon |queue = 30 rows of in columns 1 3 4 6 and arranged Support Pokémon|boardlayout = |cd1 = Random 3 adjacent every 3 moves, switch countdown after 6 times |cd2 = in columns 3 and 4 every 4 moves |duration = |-|11/02/15 to 11/08/15= }} Alternate Forms * Gardevoir (Shiny) Category:Pokémon Category:Mega Pokémon Category:Pokémon with alternate forms